HFSF Ch 4:First Impressions
Elle,Jordan,and Analysis waddled out of the theater,"Thank you Analysis,for saving the egg." "I am happy to help Elle,also how did you guys get into this mess." "It's a long story Analysis you don't want to know,but I do want to know your side of the story." "Well I'll explain when we get to Pixy." The three teleport to Pixy's room,she quickly opens the door."Thank god,you guys are okay. I heard what happened,and why is Analysis suddenly with you." "That's why I am going to explain."All of them settle in and listen to him speak,"After Drive died,things have been falling apart. Her death caused owls including my family to move back to the northern hemisphere to escape the radiation fallout,however that only made it worse. As Food started getting scarcer,everybody started taking risks. One time my family tried to fight another family of Paradigm Falcons just for a dead pigeon. It continued like this until one night I couldn't take it anymore,I decided to leave the family early and starting a new life. It wasn't that easy,I run into a couple of smugglers who turned out to be a terrorist group. I circled above their base until I found out that they were capturing hundreds of birds and selling them in exchange for weapons. Since I was the only one around at that time,I attacked them that night and killed all of them with my talons then setting all the birds free. I then decided to return to you guys only to learn that you already left Earth,I then journeyed to the nearest launch pad where the next supplies were bound for your ship. After months of traveling,I finally arrived but it took me a while to know the way around the ship,I then managed to find where Elle's room was located. I was also going to visit until I saw you guys running into the theater with that guy trailing behind you,I am sure you already know what happened from the point on." "Thanks for telling us Analysis,and you won't believe who the guy was. His name is Vincentine,I don't know why he calls himself that but I bumped into him the day before and found this egg. Now he really wants it back even if it involves killing us,What are we going to do." Jordan only knew one thing,"I don't know guys,but whatever the cost we need to keep him from Christina. What ever he wants her for,It sounds bad." They all nodded in agreement,"I'll try to get my commander to look for Vincent if he's still on the ship.."Jordan was interrupted by his radio,it cracking to life."Davis to Jordan,come in over!" "Jordan here go!" "Commander wants you back on duty,we got a problem here." "Okay I'll be there."He turns to the others sighing,"Sorry guy,I need to go now." "Umm...Can we come with you?"That question made him shudder,"Sorry Elle but it is a secret,no one is allowed in..."He stopped as he found his friends staring at him sad.*Sigh*"Alright you can come but don't touch anything when we get there." The four teleported and arrived infront of a large building obviously with two guards at the door,Both of them saw the four approaching and stood alert until Jordan showed his patch."These three are with me." "Very well lad you may pass." Once inside they couldn't believe their eyes,they were speechless. Like walking into a movie,high tech equipment surrounded them. A few emperor penguins were visible working,"Over here Jordan!"One was approaching Jordan and handing him a file,"Commander wants this taken care of ASAP and who are these three?" "Allow us to introduce ourselves,My name is Elle,Elle Wishful." Davis looked at her after hearing those words,"Wait I remember you now,your that beautiful girl in my class who sang her heartsong in Russian right." "Yep that's me." "Lovely and you must be Analysis and Pixy." "Your also correct,and you must be Davis."He nodded in response,"Elle how far did you get since the last time you sung all those years ago."he said as he turned back to her."Well I have been practicing ever since." "Can you sing it again?"Elle herself grew wide-eyed and looked around,"Um...Is it okay to sing in here?" "There were a few times where the commanders would sing on their own so you can try." "Okay then."She clears her throat then takes a deep breath,as soon as she said those first words everyone stopped on what they were doing and looked. Do not hurry- Anna German/Murakami (Elle)Hurry up, hurry up towards me, If I am far, if I've got trouble, If I am – in a real nightmare, If the shadow of misfortune is at my window. Hurry up, when they upset me one day. Hurry up, when I need a friend. Hurry up, when I'm sad in silence, Hurry up, hurry up! A meeting that happens to be in progress gets interrupted due to the singing,High rank officers and commanders including two emperor penguins look as the young female continued to sing. One of them quickly noticed her,"Elle!?"It was John,beside him was Mumble."How did she get in here?" "I don't suppose Jordan has something to do with it." One of the high ranks tried to get out to stop her singing,"No don't,there is no need for that. Let her finish,she's my daughter." Don't hurry up, don't hurry up, when When we are together and trouble is far. The leaves and water will say ''yes, The stars and fires, and the trains with them. Don't hurry up, when my eyes are in yours, Don't hurry up, when you mustn't hurry up. Don't hurry up, when the whole world is in silence. Don't hurry up, don't hurry up! Don't hurry up!'' The whole room exploded with clapping and cheering,Elle takes a bow then looks at the others."That was wonderful Elle. The singing and all that,you really are something." "Thanks Davis." Just then Jordan made her turn her attention to him."Elle,one of our commanders want to talk to you." her smile quickly fated,"Why!Did I do something wrong?" "They didn't tell me,all they said was to bring you to that room up there." "This can't be good." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions